BEFORE THE DAWN
by Soccer10is
Summary: [COMPLETE, i may continue, if i have spare time.cant promise sori]Eyes like water, heart like stone, body like clay, Am I alone? [techniclly, InuYasha finds Kikyo, and she says that she loves someone else, and now InuYasha is figuring out who?]


BEFORE THE DAWN

Chapter 1 choose

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Hey! This is my 3rd InuYasha story…Enjoy it! And Bricaus, I did this for you…

726372456293529134652376582375628375623847563287456324

"Yet another one" Kikyo said looking at the older man that lay on the floor. Her soul collectors flying in circles like the circle of life.

"Life…" she whispered. "I can't remember it" she stepped back, faced away, and began walking. It didn't take her much to continue walking, when that pain came…you know the one that comes and goes once you die?

"Argh!" she clutched onto her heart. "It keeps on happening!" She could see the little flashes of light escaping her body, "souls…" she mumbled. "Once again, you dare to go?" Falling onto the grass once she lost energy to stand…her eyes met with the sun. Its orbs that shone, breathlessly panting. 'If I were to touch you, would I be warm again?' Kikyo closed her eyes, in hope of sleep, Re-opening them again once she saw the face.

"InuYasha…" she began clenching her teeth together. Her eyes which showed no emotion, now made anger, and she pounded her fist in the ground. "Not you" sigh "anyone but you."

"Not who?" Kikyo gasped to the light shade of white. She quickly managed to turn around. She knew this voice…_his_ voice! "Not InuYasha…" Seeing him there was the most painful thing ever.

"Kikyo" he mumbled, not turning his gaze from her. She blinked hard and closed her eyes shut.

"Go away!" She yelled. He fussed. "Go!"

"No!" he yelled.

"GO!" Kikyo screamed, and felt a drop of rain go down her check. 'Rain?'

"You're crying" InuYasha lowered his voice. "Kikyo" his voice softened…"Look at me"

"No, I won't!" her eyes gazing at the sky. Her chin lifted, and she saw InuYasha's finger below her chin.

"Look at me" He said. She closed her eyes. One tear drifted on her Kimono. Her heart had to be strong, so she pushed his hand away.

"Forget it ever happened." She coughed.

"Forget what ever happened?" He questioned. She faced him.

"You"

"Kikyo" He bowed his head down. "Why?" He continued. She looked at the horizon.

"Because it hurts knowing I don't…" she hesitated… "Love you" He shifted and she could hear by his presence that he had backed away slowly.

"At least…I think I don't" She began. Silence entered the little field the two were standing on.

"Who is it you love then?" InuYasha asked. The jealousy getting the best of him. She shrugged,

"I don't know?" She let out another cry of pain, when she felt another soul escape her body.

"Kikyo"

"Look! Would you stop saying my name as if Im in denial?" She fussed.

"Well, what should I call you then? It is your name after all!" He yelled.

"Yes, but your making a huge deal about it!" Her eyes meeting the floor.

"I just" he continued, "want to know."

"I" she coughed. Her sight was becoming blurry, and her body aching.

"I can't tend all this confusion!" InuYasha snapped. She looked at him,

"That's just it!" she screamed, "You're just a confused half demon!" Once that slipped out of her mouth, she regretted that it ever came out. As she predicted, five claws japed into her skin, each in her two shoulders. She could feel InuYasha's breath on her forehead. His yelling causing her to stumble. She couldn't take it anymore.

"You're an idiot!" She snapped. Now screaming at the souls escaped from her again.

"Kikyo!" He yelled shaking her over and over. He could hear her mumble beneath him. As it sounded like she was muttering… 'Let go, let go'

She gasped as the claws were removed from her skin.

"I did" She lifted her head looking at him. "Now tell me who you love?" She blinked and sighed…

"Ba…Ban…" And just before she could continue…Her soul collectors lifted her in the air, and she disappeared into the dawn.

"KIKYO!" He yelled.

'Someday, I shall know for sure who you love' He thought

'Before the dawn'

68273456280374652034652034756230856

AUTHORS NOTE: "Before The Dawn", is a song by Evanescence in which I was going to make as a song fanfic…I couldn't find the lyrics though…so just listen to it, and ya! So enjoyed it? Well please Read and Review, and look foreword to other fanfic's I will post or update! And I don't have anything against Inuyasha! In fact…I like him a lot! Well ya…just if you were wondering when Kikyo said "confused half demon"…I don't hate him…It was part of the story!

SEE YA!


End file.
